


I saw seven cats

by ok_but_first_tea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Purring, also cat things like wool and purring i guess, just so much fluff, some moon shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_but_first_tea/pseuds/ok_but_first_tea
Summary: I saw seven cats, clawing their way tirelessly out of the storm.(just some cat-behaviour fluff)(it's not furries i swear)





	I saw seven cats

**Author's Note:**

> WHADDUP EVERYBODY I THINK CATS SHOULD VOTE
> 
> It's purely self indulgent stuff, nothing too heavy. though there is some sazed/taako, but nothing other than canon

Davenport was at the top of the dome. Almost on the ceiling.

Almost on the ceiling!!

Killian was freaking out.

“Madam Director, we have a problem!” She yelled even before she had the doors properly slammed open.

Lucretia looked up, not panicked- never panicked-  but there was a certain air of concern around her.

“It’s Davenport.”

 

“I don’t see what’s wrong.” Madam Director said. And, hold up.

“Don’t see what-- MADAM! He’s on the roof!” Killian explained when she had finally dragged Madam Director’s slow ass to the place she’d seen Davenport.

“Well, he seems perfectly happy there, so if this was all-”

“He. Is. On. _The roof_.” Killian watched as Madam Director tilted her head to the side and blinked slowly. Something seemed to click in her head as her eyes flickered over Killians hands.

“Alright.” Madam Director sighed. “If it makes you feel so much better, I’ll get him down.”

Killian always knew the Director was a badass woman, but this was the moment it had all solidified for her how _cool_ her boss was.

Lucretia fished two straps coming out from under her long skirt and strapped the loose fabric of the skirt up, so it now bunched together just on the high of her thighs. It made more room for her legs too move and jump. It was one of Taako’s inventions on the very first cycle when he learned gala dress doesn’t go great with tree naps, though Killian didn’t know that. She slid her pumps from her feet and laid them in the grass.

Lucretia considered the wall for a second or two.

“Madam, what are you-” Killian said, but before she finished her thought, Lucretia had jumped ( **_Jumped._ ** ) on the wall to start the climb.

“HOLY FUCK!” Kilian shouted. Lucretia was at the top in maybe three graceful jumps.

She grabbed Davenport under her arm. He wasn’t very happy about being moved from his vantage spot so high up.

Lucretia jumped down from what Killian judged to be way too high up, and landed on her feet. She put Davenport down, who immediately ran off.

“Anything else I can help you with, Killian, or could I go back to my job now?” She asked while unstrapping her skirt, and letting the fabric fall back to her feet. She looked so unruffled that if she hadn’t just seen it herself, Killian wouldn’t have believed it.

“No.” she said. “No, that’s- That’s all.”

“Alright, then I’ll see you later, Killian.”

“Goodbye, Madam Director.”

From the corner of her eyes, Killian spotter Davenport starting to climb another wall, but even before she could turn her head, Lucretia spoke, “Davenport, are you coming with me?”

He happily waddled behind her.

Killian stood for a moment, eyeing the wall with only one thing on her mind.

_Hot damn._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was common knowledge around the bureau that, when trying to catch a wild Merle, you would be a fool to make an appointment.

Merle had trouble telling one week from the other, so hours, much like places, didn’t have to much meaning to him.

No, when trying to catch a Merle, there were really only three core steps to follow.

 

  1. Find a box, or any square, sittable item will do.
    1. If no box available, try drawing a square, preferably in sunlight
  2. Wait at the spot you’ve put down your box, not to close or you might scare him away
  3. ???
  4. Profit.



 

The members of the BoB wouldn’t judge him. After all, Merle was one of the infamous reclaimers, a job they could never do. The reclaimers were powerful, fast, graceful, if not a bit dramatic and idiocratic at times.

But really, if you worked on the moon for a secret war conspiracy, didn’t you have a little right to be a bit weird?

Whatever the opinion was, it proved to be a great way to catch a wild Merle. Many hours were saved trying to get Merle to remember an appointment by just laying out a simple, nice box.

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey bear.” Lup said when he came in. Her t-shirt, or, well, _his_ t-shirt because she stole it like a thief, hanging loosely over her shoulders.

Barry loved seeing her like that, though. Comfortable. At home.

She didn’t look up from her book as he strolled toward their bed and gently settled down beside her.

Barry sat, looking at how the light played against the wall. It was a nice, cream colored wall. They’d spent a lot of time choosing a nice home. A permanent one this time, which was still very weird to think about.

Well, reasonably permanent.

There was no way they wouldn’t end up moving, like, a thousand times before actually settling. Not with the way Davenport kept finding these beautiful countries. Not with the way Merle kept not being able to choose between woods or beach.

“Hey bear?” Lup spoke up after a while. He hummed in acknowledgement, and shifted his head so that it’s now hanging at an angle to let her know he was listening.

“You don’t purr anymore.” Lup said. Barry thought about that for a bit.

Surely he must have-... Or maybe that time he- nope. No, he wasn’t then either.

“Huh.” He said. “Guess I don’t.”

“Babe.” Lup said, her voice dangerously close to wavering, but she kept it steady. “Are you not happy?”

He looked over at his wife with wide eyes. She was looking at him intently.

“I- I am so happy. I’m- I don’t-.. Why would you think- oh. Yeah, okay I see why you’d think that, I’m. I love you. I love-, I love _here_. I- I wouldn’t want anything else, Lup. I promise.”

She nodded but still looked a bit wary, so he gently put him hand on her cheek and leaned into her until their foreheads bump together.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you, too.” She said. “But you don’t ..?”

Barry sighed. “I guess I just taught myself not to, huh?”

Lup frowned. “How do you mean?”

“Well, I mean it’s not the most normal thing on this world. Not here, anyway. So, you know, with fitting in and all that. Purring is not the most inconspicuous thing if you wanna go with the crowd, if you get what I mean.”

“I know that. I know.” She nodded empathetically. “Could you still?”

He thought about that for a bit.

“I mean I think I could, might have to put some effort in it but I don’t see a reason why not.” He said, a contemplative look on his face.

Lup smiled, though her expression was careful. Hesitant, almost. He hated to see her so on her toes around him.

“I might need some…. Persuasion.” He said. There was a twinkle in his eye he knew she’d catch.

“Oh? Is that so?” Lup said. “Well…” And she guided his head closer, pulling him into a kiss.

It was soft and slow and sweet, and he loved it. He sighed, trying to metaphorically dust of his lungs. He was getting kind of nervous.

He felt her hand inching up in his hair and run through the short strands. That was all the push he needed, really.

He lay his head down comfortably on the pillows behind them, pulling Lup with him. Her hand was still playing with his hair, but her head was laying on his chest. Her ear pressed up to him to hear the soft, gentle rumble in his chest.

It wasn’t anything like the loud, earthquake like purring he used to do. But it was something. It was something reminding Lup of quiet nights spend with her husband watching unfamiliar stars. It was something reminding Lup of the endless cycles she found Barry, purring loudly and asleep on his desk. It was something that reminded her of home. Of where they came from.

It was fitting, in that house, the place they decided to settle, for it to return after it’s long, long absence.

After the long years of silence, he was home. Finally.

And if a few tears were shed that moment, well, nobody mentioned it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Taako.” Lucretia said.

Taako shoved a big spoon of cafeteria mush inside his mouth and  grinned at Lucretia, mouth hanging slightly open. She didn’t respond to that. Taako was disappointed.

“Taako, you do know you’re a huge influence on Angus, right?”

Taako swallowed, his mood souring at once. He should have known the Director wouldn’t just seek him out for a nice, normal people chat. They’d probably have to know how to be normal people to do that.

“I’m not his dad, ‘Creetch, what did he do?” He asked, all in one breath.

She flinched at the nickname but he didn’t notice. He was already standing up to go find Angus.

“He fell asleep in the library.” She said, and Taako paused.

“Well that doesn’t sound-”

“On the top shelf of the bookshelves, in the back.” Lucretia continued.

Taako narrowed his eyes and sighed. _Damn._ now he had to go actually have like, a conversation about safety. He should never have taught Angus how to climb walls.

 

* * *

 

 

“No dogs on the moon.” Lucretia said, “they run right off the damn thing!”

It broke her heart how much it reminded her of the endless cycles where Magnus had, unavoidably, dragged something home. Usually only half alive and way too big for them to keep, but he always loved his “pets”.

Lucretia wasn’t a mean person. She would have gladly let him have a pet, if only to quiet that little voice in his heart that longed for companionship for a moment.

But a _dog???_

Magnus, with all his memories intact, the real Magnus as Lucretia hated that she called it in her head, had never attempted to drag a dog back to the ship.

He knew where they came from and respected them enough not to do that, but now though.

“Please. Please pleasepleaseplease, just one.”  
“We can’t have dogs here, Magnus. This is a professional work environment-”

“Yesterday, Taako set a tree on fire and Merle solved it by sending it to another dimension.” Magnus interrupted, “Not to be rude, Madam Director, but a professional work environment might be a bit too above our level, if you understand what I mean.”

Lucretia sighed. At least that explained what happened to that tree.

“Listen, Magnus.” She said, her expression as stern as her heart could bare, “No Dogs On The Moon. I don’t like dogs and I don’t want them on my base.”

“So it’s a personal thing!” Magnus exclaimed.

“No. No, Magnus, well, yes.” She stumbled through her words. “But no. we’re not getting a dog on the moon. We can’t explain a dog falling from the moon. Besides, Davenport is afraid of them.”

“Davenport!” He chimed in from the corner of Lucretia’s office. He was talking a nap on the nest he’d build there, but woke up from his name being mentioned.

“Yes, dogs.” Lucretia said, and then quickly. “No dogs. No to dogs. Definitely no, now did you have anything else?” she rose one eyebrow in Magnus’s direction.

“No,” He said, but hesitate. She rolled her eyes inside of the safety of her imagination. “How about fish, though?”

“Out.”

“But they’re so small, and-”

“Go!” she tried to sound stern and regal, like the madam Director she pretended so hard to be among her friends, but the effect was ruined by her laughing. “I don’t want to hear anything about this. Out!”  

“Yes, Madam!” He said, unusually cheerily. He sped away and only as he closed the door behind him, she realised what she’d done. Or, rather, what she hadn’t done.

“Dammit!” she yelled, startling Davenport.

She hadn’t said no to the fish idea.

Oh he would _definitely_ make use of it. Damn him for being one of the brightest minds of the multiverse.

She knew she couldn’t have expected Magnus not to drag some innocent “pet” on board sooner or later, though.

Guess the moon has fish now, she thought.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taako was, well, graceful would be an understatement. He was like water. Fluid and fluently gliding not only across stage but everywhere he went.

His long, long legs moving with purpose even if he was just standing around. He moved like his shadow was a physical being he was synced up with. His movements always careful. Controlled.

Sazed saw Taako perform everywhere they went, and never had it been any less than impressive. Sazed had seen Taako step in horse shit with more grace than some people performed in their entire life.

But he was missing something.

Sazed didn’t know what, but like Taako was in sync with his shadow, it was also something he couldn’t touch. Taako moved as if, at any moment, a new piece of the puzzle- of his being, would join him. He moved as if he was working around an invisible force, but he took up the entire space like he’d never had to have to share anything.

To be short, Sazed was mesmerized.

Taako needed something and Sazed was so sure he would be it. He knew it. He was perfect.

He was perfect for Taako. He was everything Taako wasn’t and vice versa. He was already dependent on Sazed and if he could just convince Taako- if he could make him understand how well they fit together. Well, they’d be everything.

Sazed would talk to him about it tonight.

 

Taako didn’t want him.

Taako was pushing things around on the counters. He did that sometimes, for no apparent reason.

He was like an enigma, a perfect maze-like puzzle.

But he didn’t want Sazed. And how could he? How dare he?

They could be _everything_ . Didn’t he know how much time Sazed put into this dream, just because it was what _Taako_ wanted. Never mind that he was technically his employer.

Taako had his way of, well, getting his way. He’d spun around people, turning lies into tales of greatness. He walked by, and like a trail, you could see the people he left in awe. Charmed by his-, his _lies._ His lies of a perfect life. Of a perfect life _together._

Sazed was pissed when he put the poison in the food.

He had been scared when he walked back to the truck.

He had been downright terrified when Taako came out of the building. Alive.

He should have expected Taako to survive this. He should have known he was not enough to kill a being like Taako.

Still, as he sped up the wagon, leaving Glamour Springs behind him, he felt like he made an impact on the elf.

Not a good impact, probably. But even if you can’t kill a god to take its place, hurting one would still be a memorable feat of strength.

Yeah, Sazed didn’t feel too bad about it. He didn’t notice Taako’s staring, uninterrupted and he sped away. He didn’t notice Taako’s flinching with his every move.

* * *

  


  


Magnus and Taako weren’t dating. Though, not many people on the moon believed that anymore.

It had started like this:

Taako had been trying to position, and reposition the bed in his room. He wanted it to be exactly in the spot of the sunlight, but being on the moon, that was kind of hard.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He just wanted to nap in the sun dammit.

Eventually, he grabbed some pillows and blankets and headed “outside”. One plus about living on the moon: no bad weather.

 

After Taako had put his pillows and blankets down in the middle of a grass field, he loudly declared to everyone near that he was planning on taking a nap, and if anyone would be bothering him, they would not like what happened next.

Though, as they said on the moon, one reclaimer is never far from another. They gathered like pieces of dust.

Magnus had stumbled by, saw Taako take a nap, and, to the horror of everyone who saw and had ever met, or heard of, Taako, he’d decided to join in.

They held their breath and Magnus, 6’2 fighter, dumped his entire weight on a sleeping Taako.

They held their breath, and Magnus promptly fell asleep.

…. Well that could have gone worse.

From his position under Magnus, but still half in the sun, Taako stretched. His half-sleeping body intuitively curling around Magnus and expertly repositioning Magnus’s arm to fit better together.

To the untrained ear, the two friends were snoring happily. To Lucretia, they were purring so loud tears started forming in her eyes.

To her, it was no surprise that half an hour later Merle had been added to there pile like another puzzle piece they didn’t know was missing.

To her, it was no surprise when ten minutes later, Davenport wasn’t sleeping in her office anymore.

To her, it felt like a stone weighing her heart down to not be able to join her friends in the sun.

  


* * *

 

 

 

Adorable.

It was the only thing Julia could think of when she came downstairs in the middle of the night, to find Magnus completely caught up in some ball of wool they’d had lying around.

First, she’d only heard a vague stumble downstairs and an empty place besides her, and decided to dismiss it as one of Magnus insomnia bouts. Something not very uncommon for him. Every year like clockwork there was a month or two it got particularly bad. Julia wrote it off to have something to do with the sun, probably. Maybe the pull of one of the moons.

Point in, Julia wasn’t too worried. But then she heard a rather loud clattering, and sat up in bed, wide awake. And well, if she was already up, she might as well go see what’s up.

“Magnus.” She said, her voice barely containing her amusement.

“Julia.” He said. He at least had the heart to look a little bit guilty.

“Magnus, honey, _what did you do?_ ”

“Well, to be fair, there was wool involved and I was left unsupervised.” He said. Julia is already laughing. She’s in stitches and she can’t stop.

Her husband, _her husband_ , fully-grown, fully-capable tree of a man, apparently couldn’t contain himself around wool.

Adorable.

“Do you- you, omg, maggie.” and she was gone again. If she continued like this she’d piss her pants before being able to get him out. “Do you need-” she wheezed, “do you need some help, babe?”

Magnus was laughing now, too, if only because his wife was.

“All you alright, baby?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m, I’m-” she stopped when she saw her husband attempt to free himself of the wool. “Oh my _gods_ , Maggie, honey, wait let me-” she tried to catch her breath, and failed.

“Uhm, honey?” Magnus asked. He was still trying to wiggle out of the knot he tied himself in and somehow rolled himself upside down. Gods, this man.

“You’re a giant mess, maggie.” Julia said when she finally calmed down a bit, enough to grab a pair of scissors and free him. She wiped the tears from her eyes. “But you’re my mess.”

Magnus, finally free, rubbed his wrists and looked at her. There was a doopy smile on his face and love in his eyes.

“I love you, Jules.” He said. It was simple, and to Magnus, the truest fact this earth had to offer him. He loved her. Tomorrow, the moon might be fake. Tomorrow, the world might end. Tomorrow, the world might reveal rocks were actually edible this whole time. But to Magnus there would never be a doubt on his mind of his love.

“I love you, too.” She told him and took his hand. “Let’s go to sleep. We’ll clean this mess tomorrow.” He kissed her and agreed easily enough.

Julia let them upstairs and quietly giggled to herself.

She was going to have to put up some kind of wool-playing ban now, wouldn’t she?

What she wouldn’t do for this man, she thought, she didn’t know.

  


* * *

 

 

 

Taako hissed at the timer.

“Love.” Kravitz said. Taako didn’t look up but his ears drooped down.

“Love, I’m afraid the timer won’t go faster if you, ahhh.” He paused, “intimidate, it.”

“You don’t know that.” Taako said, his eyes narrowing at the timer.

“I know I won’t work faster if someone as handsome as you hissed at me.” Kravitz made his way to Taako and put his arms around him, weaving his hands together and pulling Taako against him. He let his hands rest at Taako’s hip.

Taako was still facing the timer, but now leaned into him. It was, in Kravitz mind, a very big improvement. Mainly, for Kravitz.

“I wasn’t _hissing_ at it.” Taako muttered defensively, though a small blush crept up from behind his ears. Kravitz decided to kiss it.

“Krahav,” Taako whined, burying his face in the crook of Kravitz neck.

“Yes Love?” Kravitz asked, a smug smile on his face.

“That’s sensitive,” Taako murmured, barely audible being muffled by Kravitz’s neck.

Kravitz chuckled, “Oh is it now.” and he kissed it again, letting his lips ghost along the shell as he pulled away. Taako, though it was something he’d never admit, whimpered.

“Don’t stop.” Taako whispered.

“Hmm, I would love to continue,” Kravitz said, “But I’m afraid you’ve hissed your timer into hurrying.” and he nodded at the timer.

And as it was, the timer went off. Taako scowled and turned both the timer and the oven off.

“Now where were we?” He purred as he softly pushed Kravitz back against the counter.

“Well,” Kravitz said, “I think you were just admitting you were hissing.”

“Were _not_.” Taako said, his tone offended though his eyes were dancing.

“Were too.” Kravitz teased.

“Were not.” Taako insisted and leaned in, presumably to kiss him quiet, but Kravitz leaned back.

“Were too.” He said and booped Taako’s nose with his.

There was a smile dancing on Taako’s lips, trying it’s full best to shine out.

“Alright, _maybe_ i was hissi-hngg” Kravitz kissed him before he could fully finish the sentence.

“We should go upstairs.” Kravitz suggested. And, yeah, yeah, that was a great idea.

“Let’s go,” Taako said and took his hand. Giggling all the way.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it <3


End file.
